My Friend of Misery
by FallenAngel218
Summary: Dean rethinks his purpose after Sam drags him on a salt and burn that may not have been necessary at all.


_This is just a little oneshort. Reviews are welcome!!_

There was a deafening silence between Sam and Dean Winchester as the Impala rolled along the dark highway. There was no destination in mind. Dean just wanted to drive somewhere, and after their last hunt, Sam had silently agreed.

--

"It's just a salt and burn, Dean," Sam said as his brother stood in front of the grave they had just dug up, trembling. He had never seen his brother act like this before, especially when they were doing a salt and burn. Instead of dousing the body and throwing a match down into the grave, Dean stood there, bag of salt in one hand, matches in the other, staring down at the body. But he didn't seem to fear what he was about to do. He seemed remorseful, almost saddened by the act he was about to perform.

"Seriously, Dean, what's the matter with you? Let's do this and get out of here before we get caught." Sam moved to the edge of the grave with his brother, holding a can of gasoline. The body they were burning was that of a young woman named Casey Sutton, who had been brutally murdered by her boyfriend. Her vengeful spirit had already killed five young men in the area and had succeeded in attacking Dean before they could get to her grave.

"I—I can't do it, Sam. I just can't." Dean's trembling hand let go of the bag of salt, and it hit the edge of the grave and spilled six feet down into the grave.

"Great, that was our last bag of salt. Nice job, Dean." Sam jumped into the hole and tried to spread the salt around, so it at least covered her body. If there was going to be a salt and burn tonight, he was going to have to do it himself.

Once the salt was where it was supposed to be, Sam climbed out of the grave with much grunting and puffing, sprinkled some gasoline over the remains, and threw a match into the grave. Immediately the body went up in flames, and Sam started to pack up their gear so they could get the hell out of there.

Dean remained glued to his spot next to the grave, watching her remains burn. There was something about this girl that seemed too innocent. Casey couldn't have been too much older than Dean when she died, and from what he and Sam had read, the boyfriend was never questioned in the matter, and her case was never closed.

He wanted to tell his brother of his doubts, but Sam was too wrapped up in destroying the vengeful spirit, rather than getting to the bottom of why she was bothering folks 30 years later. They could have easily found the boyfriend, Julius Kane, and made him pay for his crimes, but Sam would just say that finding Kane was a matter for the police.

Sam's hand on his shoulder brought him out of his trance. The flames had subsided, and it was time to bury the dead once again. He took the shovel Sam was holding out to him and began to shovel dirt back into the grave.

Sam watched his brother lethargically tossing dirt into the grave. Something was bothering his brother. Dean _never _acted like this at a salt and burn before. It was merely a routine for him, and to see him acting like he was bothered Sam.

When Casey's grave was safely returned to normal, Sam started to gather up their materials to leave. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Dean staring at her headstone, and went over to see if his brother was all right.

"She's not going to bother anyone again. She's in a better place," he said assuringly as Dean stared at the gravestone in silence.

"Are you sure about that, Sam? Just because we dug up her body, threw salt on it, and burned her, means she's in a better place?"

"Dean what is the matter with you? This was a routine salt and burn, nothing more."

"She was a person, Sam! That son of a bitch Kane got away with murder, and all she wanted was for him to pay. Don't you see, Sam? She killed those people the same way she was murdered. She was trying to set up her ex-boyfriend! If you'd get your head out of your ass for one damn second, you'd have seen that I was tryin' to tell you that all freakin' day!"

Dean stalked off toward the Impala, picking up the equipment on the way. Sam was left staring at Casey's grave. Realization gave way that Dean was right. Sam hadn't done all of his homework before jumping into this hunt, and they had probably just done a salt and burn for nothing.

"Dean!" yelled Sam as he ran to catch up with his brother. Dean was loading the trunk when Sam finally got there. "You were right. I didn't do very good research on this before pulling you into salting and burning that grave."

Dean closed the trunk and turned to his brother.

"You know Sam, I'm beginning to think the innocent aren't faceless anymore." He paused for a moment to catch his words. "It just, every time we do one of these, we go into it knowing all this information about the person who died, and all we're worried about is what their spirit is up to. It's starting to feel like the weight of these people's lives is on my shoulders."

Sam stood there for a second, taking in his brother's thoughts. He didn't know exactly how to respond to that. When Dean spoke up again, he was sort of glad that he didn't have to.

"Let's just go. Anywhere. I don't care where we end up. Let's just drive."

Sam nodded silently, and they climbed into the Impala and drove off.

--

Dean's Metallica CD played quietly on the CD player. Sam pulled an occult book from his backpack and was silently reading to pass the time. Dean tapped his fingers to the music. Night had fallen a couple of hours ago, but he didn't want to stop. He didn't care where he ended up. He just wanted to drive.

_You still stood there screaming  
No one caring about these words you tell  
My friend before your voice is gone  
One man's fun is another's hell  
These times are sent to try men's souls  
But something's wrong with all you see  
You, you'll take it on all yourself  
Remember, misery loves company_

_Misery  
You insist that the weight of the world  
Should be on your shoulders  
Misery  
There's much more to life than what you see  
My friend of misery_

_You just stood there screaming  
My friend of misery_

_**Metallica, "My Friend of Misery"**_


End file.
